Yet to be confirmed
by kaikazaki
Summary: This is just a snippet of a fanfic I am currently working on :  OCx17/OCxVegeta


When had first come to live in the house of Vegeta, had been wayward stubborn youth bent on self-destructing.

Parents had heard from friend of friend that man called Vegeta who lived in Palatine hills was hard taskmaster and would "sort me out." Was reportedly veteran martial arts champion and stern disciplinarian. Had been neglecting my studies and causing disruption everywhere I went, so parents thought it would be beneficial to send me away to different environment. Attempted to mollify me by revealing Vegeta had a son my own age, therefore I wouldn't feel too isolated from my peer group. Could start afresh, get a job if I wasn't going to study, learn some manners, blah blah blah.

Suddenly found myself on Vegeta's doorstep with suitcase full of booze, cigarettes, and anything else I might need to survive this impending persecution.

First time I saw Vegeta, felt as if I should have taken a large swig of whiskey before I knocked on door. Was scared stiff. Tall, very muscly man. Bulky, although not "fat" looking, if you know what I mean. Broad in shoulders, slim in hips. Hard, appropriately stern face, permanently furrowed eyebrows, tall plume of spiky dark hair. Couldn't tell how old he was but looked too young to have 20 year old son. Handsome in malevolent kind of way.

Greeted me gruffly. Voice like two rusty files grating together.

Had been expecting oppressive atmosphere of the worst kind. Being made to cook, clean, do washing all hours of the day, locked in bedroom rest of the time. Allowed out for a meagre one hour a day. Curfew of 9 o'clock for bedtime. CCTV cameras in ceiling. Monitoring every move.

Expected to be treated like delinquent because, quite frankly, was one.

Instead, to profound surprise, Vegeta treated me like adult.

Adult with a _life._ Was allowed to board as long as I helped out around the house, so wouldn't be slaving away _all_ day. However, was allowed to go out whenever I wanted for however long, do whatever I wanted to do. Considered this a very good deal indeed. Felt like was getting more freedom than I got at home.

According to Vegeta, this was all fine with him so long as I was responsible. Given the chance, and also I think because Vegeta _trusted_ me to be responsible, I was.

Did what I was supposed to do, caused minimum of trouble.

Got on well with Vegeta's son, Trunks, nice boy. Very wholesome.

Had regular disagreements with Vegeta, nothing major, just stubborn personalities clashing.

Attraction to Vegeta undeniable though. Soon found out he was attracted to me too.

First encounter with Vegeta happened three months after I moved in.

Was midnight. Had just got home from friend's party. Had been mildly entertaining for a short while, but quickly got sick of everyone's drunken antics. Felt too mature for those kinds of things all of a sudden. Kate had been there, but she left early with her boyfriend. "Why don't you go home to your sugar daddy Vegeta?" she had bleated drunkenly as she stumbled out the door. Gah. Mistake telling that woman anything.

Anyway, had snuck back inside very quietly, careful not to bang around and wake everyone.

Wasn't drunk but wasn't sober either.

Went to kitchen to get glass of water. Was in mid-gulp when I saw light in Vegeta's study still on. Wandered over, knocked on door. Figured would say goodnight, since was in drink-fuelled amiability.

Normally would have snuck straight upstairs to bed.

Vegeta looked surprised to see me there, allowed me in.

As I came closer, various pictures and newspaper cuttings spread over his desk came into view. Articles relating to his wife's death. Died from mysterious heart virus ten years ago. Was in the papers a lot. Christ. Hoped he didn't do this every night. Depressing.

"What do you want?" he asked. _Asked_ this time, instead of _demanding_ like he usually did. Seemed subdued, sad even.

"Nothing," came my genius reply. Was so distracted by bizarre sight of Vegeta being sad that I couldn't remember what I was doing.

Vegeta sat on edge of his desk, exhaled heavily. "Good party was it?"

"Obviously not. Would have been home a lot late otherwise."

Minute smile on his lips. "You young people and your indulgent lifestyles. Not a care in the world. I ought to knock some sense into you."

Laughed. "Spoken like a true old person." Swanned upto him, taunting him with a wink. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" smirked at my challenge. "I'm sure I can formulate some sort of punishment for you."

I pulled cheeky face and leant against the desk beside him, almost touching. Man, was really pushing it. Knew what could happen. Alcohol facilitating flirtation. Oh well. Planned ahead while I still could: figured we'd just have nice conversation, during which I would sober up, then go to bed before made a fool of self.

However, some other part of me was refusing to co-operate with my sanity. Didn't want normal boring conversation. Didn't want to just say goodnight and let that be it. No. Wanted to probe things further.

"Vegeta.." I whispered.

He slowly raised his eyes to meet mine, wary.

I hadn't said anything but clearly he knew what I wanted to say. Indication that he too had noticed the awkward tension that we seemed to incur in each other of late.

Especially during training, which of course required a certain amount of body contact. Even now, just sitting next to him, could feel the discomfort radiating from him.

"Why are we so…" I trailed off, hoping I wouldn't have to try and articulate much. Had no idea where to begin.

Vegeta held my gaze solemnly. "Best not to think about it."

With that, he hopped off his desk, headed for the door. Oh. That had knocked the wind out of me. That was it? Disappointment like a mallet to the head.

Was poised to hurry out of there myself, back up to my room in the greatest red-faced walk of shame.

Suddenly found him standing right in front of me, shadowing me.

Looked up at him, frozen to the spot. Heart in my throat. Oh my god oh my god..

In fact, really did look like a god. Powerful, handsome, just as intimidating as from when I saw him that very first time. His dark eyes so intense, couldn't tell if wanted to kill me or…

He seemed to take pleasure from my apparent fearfulness, perhaps feeling like master over powerless servant girl. That's certainly how I saw it. I quivered when he nudged my legs apart with his knee and moved closer. Felt like timid virgin all over again, despite my tipsy confidence before. Afraid to be touched by such magnificent creature. However, the feeling of being crammed up against his rock hard chest, inhaling his delicious scent- testosterone and Lynx turned my stomach into jelly. God, I wanted him.

Satisfaction glinted in his pupils. "I bet you saw this coming, you little brat."

No sooner could I think of a reply, he seized me in his hands, his mouth crashing down on mine. Rapture soared in me, falling limp into his kiss. Couldn't believe it.

His strong arms clamped around me, lifting me up, my legs now around his hips. Finally got the strength back in limbs and found myself seizing his hair, pulling him harder into me, blinded with lust.

His lips were like a hot brand, forging into me, tongue seeking mine. He gripped me tighter as I fought for control, sliding my tongue between his lips.

He broke away suddenly, panting. "I've thought of your punishment."

Lowered me down slightly so could feel his erection digging into me.

"You're going to make love to me, right here, right now."

_Christ Almighty!_ Intense spasm of nerves.

"I wouldn't call that a punishment," I managed to utter, my words concealing the terror I felt about this proposition.

Gasped as he pressed harder into me. Could feel the heat of his manhood through our clothes. He was going to fuck me, and knowing that it was somehow taboo made the though even more electrifying. He was Trunk's father. If it happened, it would certainly change things. Maybe that's what I was afraid of. Either that, or the fact that I was completely stonkered by his gorgeousness and was scared of not performing well.

However, all thoughts and fears quickly exited my mind when he stepped back and removed his singlet. God, he was sexy. His broad shoulders and chest, strong arms, taut stomach with snail trail snaking down into his pants, tantalising me with the promise of what still lay hidden.

Of course I had seen him shirtless before- the shower incident, when I saw him completely naked apart from a cloud of steam conveniently hiding his man-bits.

That, although instilling multitude of lascivious thoughts in me, had been a little awkward. Felt slightly pervy, even though accident.

This time was much more thrilling, knowing that this impending nakedness was for me.

Wanted to rip his pants off him, but he decided it was my turn to be declothed. I swallowed, wishing that I had drunk more at the party. Feeling sick with self-consciousness.

His breathing heavied as he pulled my top over my head and fiddled with my bra catch, Bra fell away, exposing my breasts to him. He stared at them, reaching down to gently cup them, feeling the weight. _Oh my god,_ couldn't help thinking, _Vegeta is touching me. _

He drew his attention away from them, kissing me vigorously on the mouth, biting my lip as he wrenched at my skirt and undies until they were off me.

He broke away, and stepped back away from me, observing. Immediately wanted to cover up.

However, the look in Vegeta's eyes was one of complete awe. "Ahhh," he groaned softly, taking all of me in with his wide eyes. He ran his hands along the contours of my bare body. "I've always wanted to see you like this."

Couldn't breathe, let alone reply. All melty inside. Just looked into his eyes, searching for something to tell me that this wasn't a dream.

All that time that he had been training me.. had he been thinking of this? Had he thought me desirable when I first turned up on his doorstep? The very possibility that he had been thinking the same thing that I had thought about him all this time blew my mind. Would this have happened had I not walked in on him in the nuddy?

No time to ponder right then. Next thing I knew, he'd whipped his pants off and his enormous swollen member, purple with blood, was pressing against my inner thigh. Could feel a bit of wetness there.

He leant forward on me, forcing me backwards. He grabbed my hand, and guided it down to his cock. He wrapped my fingers around it and helped me slide up and down his shaft. "Like that," he murmured. I continued to massage it, the hot sinewy girth of it filling my entire hand. He moaned against my breasts. God, the sound of him could have made me come right then.


End file.
